Semiconductor components, such as packages that contain integrated circuits or discrete devices, perform one or more functions in the context of a larger electronic system within which they are deployed. Often, such components will contain multiple electrical couplings between a pair of nodes. For example, a package may contain multiple wire bonds coupling a pin (e.g., terminal or lead on the lead frame) to a common point (e.g., a bond pad) on a die. If the functional integrity of one or more of these electrical couplings is compromised, the package may not be able to perform properly. Identifying and removing compromised packages and other components from the assembly line, however, remains a challenge.